Standing Up For Team And Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When High Tide comes to train the Rescue Bots, he pushes some of them just a bit too far. Done as a request for pokemonsora01. :)
**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: This story is an alternate version of the Rescue Bots episode "Turning The Tide".**

* * *

 **Standing Up For Team And Family**

"Come on, Rach! Break a leg!" Jamie called out excitingly as he raced ahead of his cousin to the firehouse.

Rachel laughed a little. "Okay, but you're gonna eat my dust!" She said teasingly.

"No way!" Jamie called back just as teasingly as they both finally made it to the firehouse in a tie. Taking a minute to get their breath, Rachel stood up.

"This is so cool!" She said happily. "We're going to help with a mission!"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, and we got asked personally by Optimus Prime himself," he said excitedly.

The two cousins had helped the Rescue Bots before on missions, but the reason this mission had them excited was because Optimus had come to Rachel's home and asked them to help the Rescue Bots with an upcoming mission. The cousins had readily agreed and now went inside the firehouse, spotting their friends right away, along with Cody, Optimus Prime, and another bot that was about Optimus' height and had light blue armor.

Rachel moved towards Blades, who picked her up and placed her on his shoulder while Heatwave did the same with Jamie, smiling at the boy. Optimus gently cleared his throat. "Children, this is High Tide, an old friend of mine," he said, gesturing to the new bot. "High Tide, these two are Rachel and Jamie."

High Tide didn't say anything and only grunted in response, giving the cousins the idea that he wasn't very friendly. They listened as Optimus went on. "High Tide is on Earth to train the Rescue Bots for rescues at sea," he said.

Rachel carefully stood up on Blades' shoulder. "Optimus, with all due respect, if High Tide is here to train the bots, then why ask Jamie and I to help? We're not exactly certified sea rescuers," she said with some uncertainty in her voice.

Optimus smiled at the young woman, taking no offense at her question. "Because I have a side mission for you, Jamie, and Cody," he said. "I want you three to help High Tide negotiate Earth."

"Don't bother, Optimus," said High Tide, surprising most everyone. "I find humans not worth bothering with."

That statement offended all three of the humans and made the cousins dislike High Tide even more and the four Rescue Bots were slightly angry at him for saying that about their charges.

Optimus turned to High Tide. "Humans may yet surprise you, High Tide," he said. "That's why I asked Cody, Jamie, and Rachel to help on this mission because they've had much experience with the team."

That made the three stand straight with pride, but High Tide's next words quickly deflated their mood. "Three young ones can't be too much trouble," he said. "They're barely a blip on my radar."

That offended the three more and Rachel was about to lose her cool when Heatwave spoke up. "Don't talk about the kids that way," he said warningly. "They've been very helpful to us on a lot of rescues."

Grateful to Heatwave, Rachel regained her self-control and Jamie smiled up at the fire-truck bot. "Thanks, Dad," he said.

High Tide looked a bit surprised at what Jamie had said. "Did I really hear you call Heatwave your father?" He asked.

"Yes, you did," Rachel said firmly, having a feeling he was going to say something negative about it. Her hunch was right.

"Attachments like that can get in the way of rescues," he said sternly.

Optimus stepped in to smooth things over. "Humans can be more helpful during rescues than you might think," he said to High Tide, who looked over at Jamie and Heatwave, who were talking.

"How was school, kiddo?" Heatwave asked the boy with a smile.

"It was great," Jamie said. "Remember that big Science test I had to study for?"

"The one where if you got a passing grade, it would count as your final grade for the class and you'd be excused from having to do the final two Science labs?" Heatwave asked. "Yes, I remember."

Jamie grinned. "I passed it with an A+!" He said happily.

"That's my boy!" Heatwave praised him, picking up the boy and hugging him. "I'm so proud of you, son."

While the heart-warming scene made the others smile, High Tide narrowed his optics in disapproval and shook his head, not liking this at all.

* * *

Later that day, they were all on High Tide's rescue rig and the bot was training Blades how to rescue people from the water. Blades was extremely nervous and tried to not show it, but it radiated off him. "Stop fidgeting, soldier, and stand up straight!" High Tide yelled at the poor helicopter bot. "Now, Servo is out there, so transform and bring him back here."

Blades gulped. "Um, sir…with all due respect…I'm not sure…if I…can," he stuttered in a small voice.

"Get to it, soldier!" High Tide barked at him, making Blades jump and now start shaking.

Getting tired of watching the grump berate their friend, Rachel and Cody came over. "First off, stop yelling at him," Rachel said. "You're making him more nervous."

"Blades does better when you encourage him instead of yelling at him," said Cody calmly.

"I've been training bots for cycles and I know how to train this one!" High Tide shouted at them both, making them brace themselves at the force of his words.

Suddenly, they all heard Jamie talking to Blades. "Just stay calm and take things slow and steady," the boy said encouragingly to Blades. "You can do it."

Blades seemed to cling to Jamie's encouraging words and breathed deeply for a moment. "Okay," he said, transforming and heading up, going over to the small deck where Servo was patiently waiting. The robot dog barked happily and grabbed onto the grappling hook Blades lowered down to him, holding on as he was lifted up and the helicopter bot opened his cockpit. "In you go, Servo," he said with a smile.

With a happy bark, the robot dog did just that, settling down immediately in one of the cockpit seats, licking Blades' dashboard in gratitude. "Heeheeheeheehee! That tickles!" The Rescue Bot giggled, thankful that the others didn't pick that up. Not even Rachel knew.

Making a successful landing back on the rescue rig, Blades let Servo out first before transforming. "Great job, Blades!" Rachel said, going up to her guardian.

"You did it!" Cody and Jamie cheered in unison as the other three Rescue Bots congratulated their teammate. Servo then went over to Rachel and Jamie, barking happily and they patted him with smiles.

But the happy moment was gone like a burst bubble when High Tide stormed up to Blades. "That was the worst I've ever seen, soldier!" He said. "You took too long!"

Blades tried to stammer out an apology, but High Tide then turned to Jamie. "I'm the one that's training the bots! Not you!" He shouted at him, making the boy flinch and Rachel was about to shield him when Heatwave beat her to the punch, standing between Jamie and High Tide.

"Back off, High Tide!" He said angrily, glaring at the bot fiercely as Blades scooped up Rachel, Jamie, and Cody in his arms and they accepted the hug, knowing Blades was not only comforting them, but silently thanking them too for helping him. Rachel smiled at her guardian, wrapping her arms around his neck in a big hug.

Later on, High Tide decided to prepare another rescue practice and had told the Bots to stay on the rescue rig, but when he called them all out, they were all quick to notice Blades was gone. "Where did he go?" Boulder asked.

"He didn't return to the firehouse, did he?" Heatwave asked.

Rachel, Jamie, and Cody glanced at the horizon and spotted Blades instantly. "Look!" Cody called out.

"There's someone trapped out there!" Rachel said in realization.

Jamie looked through a pair of binoculars and recognized the trapped person to be one of the captains who had a small boat he used for fishing. "Looks like his boat capsized," he said. "It's one of the captains we know."

They watched Blades pull off the rescue successfully and he returned to the rig, but before anyone could say anything, High Tide again stormed up to Blades. "You disobeyed orders, soldier!" He yelled at him. "You're a waste of Energon!"

That was the last straw for Rachel, who marched up to him. "AND YOU'RE A HUGE JERK!" She screamed at him.

Surprised as they had never heard Rachel scream like that, the Bots all turned to see Rachel, Jamie, and Cody all glaring at High Tide. "Blades spotted someone in real danger and did the right thing by rescuing him!" The older girl continued.

"We're supposed to be helping him," Cody said firmly.

"Stay out of things that aren't your business," High Tide said firmly.

Heatwave wasn't putting up with that. "Cody, Jamie, and Rachel are right. Blades is one of the most loyal bots there is," he said firmly before glaring at High Tide. "And _nobody_ talks to a member of my team that way."

Jamie stepped forward. "Blades is a better bot than you'll ever be," he said firmly, backing up what Heatwave said.

High Tide glared at Jamie and started walking towards him, making the boy walk backwards in fear. "This is the reason I didn't want you humans along," the bot said angrily, still walking towards Jamie, who kept walking backwards. "You humans always get in the way. And the kind of attachment that you and Heatwave have is what gets in the way of focusing on a mission!"

He shouted out the last part, making everyone flinch. Jamie, who was glad that the bot had stopped talking and yelling, didn't realize he had reached the end of the rig until he felt himself lose his balance. "Jamie!" Rachel screamed in horror as she watched her cousin fall backwards into the sea. Realizing what happened, the other Bots and Cody began panicking as they all knew Jamie couldn't swim.

Heatwave had a flashback of the time at the beach when Jamie had nearly drowned and just like before, he didn't hesitate to immediately jump in, grabbing hold of the young boy and swimming back to the rig, climbing aboard once he arrived.

Jamie coughed a bit and clung to Heatwave, remembering when he had nearly drowned some time back. "D-Dad," he stammered out fearfully.

"Shh, I'm here, Jamie. You're okay," Heatwave soothed him as he felt the boy start shivering from the cold water.

High Tide scoffed. "This is proof that humans like him aren't worth dealing with," he said sternly.

Heatwave suddenly froze like a statue before gently placing Jamie down beside Rachel and Cody, who instantly made sure the boy was okay and Blades opened his storage compartment and pulled out a towel, handing it to Rachel silently and she nodded in gratitude. When the bots had gained their water modes, Rachel had suggested they carry blankets and towels in their storage compartments and the Rescue Bots had immediately agreed with her. She and Cody now wrapped the towel around the shivering boy and watched at Heatwave walked up to High Tide.

Then, to everyone's absolute shock, Heatwave punched High Tide so hard that he knocked the grump down to the ground. "NO ONE talks about my son like that," he said angrily.

He then turned back to the kids and picked Jamie back up again. "We're leaving," he said firmly.

"Can Cody and I go with you two?" Rachel asked.

Heatwave nodded and transformed into his boat mode, placing Jamie safely inside him and letting Rachel and Cody climb aboard too before he gunned the engine and they took off for Griffin Rock mainland.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the fire house and while Rachel and Cody tended to Jamie, Heatwave called Optimus up on the computer comlink. "Heatwave reporting, sir," he said respectfully.

"Heatwave, how did the mission go?" Optimus asked.

Heatwave sighed. "The mission went terrible, sir," he said truthfully. "High Tide did nothing but yell at my team and I don't like that he did."

Optimus nodded understandingly. "High Tide can be harsh, but I called him for a reason," he said wisely and gently. He then noticed Jamie was all wet and a towel was wrapped around him while Rachel and Cody took care of him. "What happened that Jamie is 'soaked to the bone', as humans say?" He asked.

"High Tide was yelling at Jamie and said that he was getting in the way," said Heatwave. "As he did so, he was walking towards Jamie, who walked backwards until he fell into the sea and I jumped in to get him out before he drowned. After I had done so and was comforting Jamie, High Tide said that Jamie falling off the rig was proof that humans weren't worth dealing with and that struck a wrong chord in me."

Heatwave paused. "I punched him for that remark, sir," he said truthfully. "But I don't regret it as I don't like when others speak poorly about Jamie."

Optimus didn't look too surprised at that and nodded. "I will have a talk with High Tide later," he said before looking at Jamie. "In the meantime, get well soon, Jamie."

The boy nodded. "Thank you, sir. I will," he said.

Optimus then ended the transmission and Jamie looked down. "What if High Tide was right?" He asked aloud.

"About what?" Rachel asked in concern.

"That the bond me and Heatwave have _is_ getting in the way of him focusing on rescues," said the boy.

Heatwave instantly picked him up and hugged him. "No, our bond isn't distracting me at all," he said reassuringly. "I would give up being a Rescue Bot any day if being a Rescue Bot meant I couldn't be your dad anymore."

"Why would you do that?" Jamie asked curiously as Rachel and Cody came a bit closer, also curious.

"Because you're the most important person in my life, kiddo," he said. "And I'd never trade you for anything in the universe."

Knowing he meant it, Jamie hugged Heatwave, clinging to him as the bot's arms gently tightened around him comfortingly. "I love you, Dad," said the boy as a few tears fell down his face.

"I love you too, son," said Heatwave, rocking the boy to comfort him as Rachel and Cody watched, both smiling.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
